Prisoner?
by Karmah Valentino
Summary: Ares takes Iolaus away from his and Herculese's campsite, back to his main Temple. But, when Herculese goes to help Iolaus, he's in for a surprise of the emotional sort. Slash, Iolaus/Ares.


                                  Prisoner?

                                                                        By: Karmah Valentino

Fandom: Herculese: The Legendary Journeys 

Romance/alternate universe/PWP/TWT

Mention of sex

Slash

Pairings: Iolaus/Ares

Parts: 1/1

Rating: PG-13

Archive: Ask me nicely and maybe I'll say yes.

Summary: Ares takes Iolaus prisoner one night while the hunter is asleep and takes him back with him. Can Herculese save him? Does he really need to?

Disclaimer: Herculese: The Legendary Journeys, its characters and spin-offs do NOT belong to me, nor do I claim that they do. 

Warnings: Explicit sex, homosexuality, and pretty much a PWP. If this sort of thing bothers you, you should leave. Oo; There will also be TWT(timeline? What timeline?). I only put that there, because in this story Iolis did NOT die. That's pretty much how most of my stories will be, I'm sure. And, possible OOCness. (Out Of Characterness)

                        Iolaus didn't know what was going on. One minute he was asleep on the ground, he heard a noise that woke him up and then for some reason he just…fell asleep again, only to wake up in a very expensive looking bedroom. 

                        Everything seemed to point to the fact that whoever was keeping him was or had been some sort of soldier, a warrior. Because, that seemed to be the theme of the room. 

                        The room had a very wonderful, and large, bed. Iolaus didn't think that he could fall off of it if he tried! It also had a canopy and canopy curtains. Most everything here was black or red, though. 

                        Iolaus looked down at himself and was relieved to see that he still had his trousers on. However, his boots and vest were missing. He did still have his medallion on, which he was glad of.

                        The curtains to the canopy were shut, but there was a slit that allowed him to look about the room if he wished. He figured that was done on purpose, probably so as not to overly frighten him or something. Frighten him? Yeah, sure. Well…he could get scared, but right now he was just cautious. 

                        "You're finally awake." A calm voice said. Though, the voice was cocky and full of arrogance. That 'I'm better than you' sort of voice. Ares.

                        "Ares! I should have known! What the Hell am I doing here??" Iolaus asked, his words dripping the hate he felt toward the God of War.

                        "Iolaus, calm down. Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere." Ares said, calmly, as he quickly pushed away the curtain to the bed that was in his way.

                        Iolaus had to hurry and turn around. He should have realized that Ares' voice was coming from that direction, why hadn't he? Unless, Ares was just playing around and hadn't been there the whole time. He did have that power to disappear and reappear wherever he wanted at will.

                        "What do you mean US? There's you and then there's me, but there's no 'us'. Why am I here, anyway? If you think this is going to get Herculese to…" Iolaus started, but was cut off immediately before he could finish.

                        "This has nothing to do with Herculese!" Ares almost exploded. He sounded angry that Iolaus had brought up the mention of his brother, not necessarily with Herculese.

                        The blond hunter looked at Ares as if he'd gone insane. If it wasn't about Herc, then what WAS it about??

                        "This has nothing to do with my brother. This has to do with us." Ares said.

                        Iolaus would have corrected him, but…the way Ares sounded right now, and the way he was acting…this was too much to just pass off. Ares was trying to tell him something, maybe confide in him, he wasn't sure, but this was a different Ares. People normally didn't get to see this side of him. Xena had, but she'd thrown him away and refused him. 

                        The blond sighed and moved aside. He would half trust Ares until he knew if he could completely trust him, at least right now, or not trust him at all.

                        Ares sat down on the bed next to Iolaus, looking as if he wanted to run his hands over the hunter.

                        "What's this all about, Ares?" Iolaus was going to speak more harshly, but he saw something in the War God's eyes that made him speak gently. Something, he hadn't seen before. It wasn't lust, even though that was there, that wasn't what had made him speak gently, as he would to someone that meant a lot to him. It was something he couldn't quite place, but Ares' eyes were much more gentle and they held a vulnerable, or perhaps just needy, look. Something Iolaus had never before seen in Ares' eyes.

                        "I…" Ares started, but he couldn't seem to finish. This was strange. He seemed to want to go back to his cocky and arrogant way of speaking and acting, but that was only because he seemed to be scared to talk to Iolaus about something. Whatever the Hell it was, it must be damn important. Ares wasn't often speechless, nor shy or showing this much emotion to a person. At least this sort of emotion.

                        Iolaus put a hand on Ares' shoulder, he could tell that Ares needed somebody that was going to listen. Truth be told, if somebody really had something bothering them, he would listen to them, no matter who they were. 

                        "I want you." Ares said, knowing the words sounded wrong. 

                        "What??" Iolaus said, taking his hand back. What the Hell?? Did that mean what he thought it meant??

                        "No! I want you, yes, but not the way you're thinking. Well, that, too, but that isn't the whole of it." Ares said, now wishing he had chosen is words more carefully. He was going to scare Iolaus off. That wasn't what he wanted to do!

                        "Okay, okay…Tell me what you did mean…" Iolaus said, surprised at himself for not being disturbed by this.

                        "I should have said that I need you. For more things than I can really have the time, even with an eternity, to tell you…" Ares said.

                        Iolaus couldn't say he wasn't flattered. Especially when something inside of him was stirring. Something, he had only just barely felt every time he saw Ares or heard his voice or thought of him. So small, it used to be, in fact, that he didn't even notice it.

                        "I didn't want to tell you this in front of my brother…And, I wasn't sure if you would have just gone with me. So, I made sure you stayed asleep and took you back with me. I didn't want to really scare you, but…" Ares was having a terrible time with words right now. It was cute, but out of character for him, at least Iolaus thought so.

                        "It's okay, Ares…" Iolaus said, letting his hand move back to Ares' shoulder, rubbing softly.

                        "You're not mad at all…?" Ares asked, seemingly not able to believe THAT. But, when he looked into Iolaus' blue eyes he realized Iolaus wasn't mad. He wasn't upset. No negative emotion was showing in the hunter's eyes.

                        Ares leaned over and kissed him, surprising Iolaus just a bit, but Iolaus put his arms about Ares, apparently not upset by this in the least.

                        This was taken as a good sign and Ares moved so that he was above Iolaus, moaning into the kiss just a bit. 

                        It was true that Ares could have taken Iolaus anytime he wanted to. Anywhere he wanted to. He could have done that to almost anyone. But, he didn't want to and strangely this turned him on even more. This gentleness…Iolaus was a gentle person, he was willing. Willing to submit to Ares, willing to be his. Ares knew right now, that if this was his only chance to be with Iolaus he had to make it special. For both of them, not just for himself. He had to do this right, and he wanted to. He didn't want to use any kinky toys, he didn't want to do anything he normally did with his fuck-buddies. He wanted to do this right. He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to make love, for the first time in his life, since Xena. Making love isn't the same thing as fucking. Fucking and screwing are something you do with somebody that you don't love. Only love making is done with a person you love. Truly love. 

                        And, that's what he did, what they did. They made love all night, neither thinking about anyone but each other. Not even Herculese entered their minds that night.

                        However, the next morning was a different story. 

                        Ares in a deeper and more peaceful sleep than he'd ever been in before, didn't hear Herculese enter his temple. His main temple. The one they were in right now. He didn't hear Herculese enter the room, thankfully Herculese had been quiet.

                        "Iolaus!" Herculese whispered, hoping that by seeing that Ares was so deeply asleep, Iolaus could sneak away without waking up the War God and they could avoid a fight right now. From the looks of it, by the fact that Ares and Iolaus both seemed to be naked, and only Iolaus was awake, perhaps Iolaus had been raped. Gods, Herculese hoped not!

                        Iolaus turned his head to see Herculese, how could he have missed Herculese's entrance? But, one look told him what Herculese wanted. Iolaus shook his head.

                        Herculese's brow furrowed. What in Hades is going on??

                        "What's going on??" Herculese asked, no longer quiet. If this was some sort of trick by Ares, or if Iolaus couldn't get away because of some stupid thing Ares had done, he would surely kill Ares this time! Or at least make him wish he could die!

                        "Shh! Herc! Please!" Iolaus said, hoping that Herculese hadn't already woken his Godlike lover.

                        But, the wishing wouldn't be answered, because Ares had woken up and shot into an upright position.

                        "Herculese…" Ares said. He stupidly hadn't expected his half brother to figure out where he'd taken Iolaus, or even to have realized who had taken him just yet.

                        "That's right, Ares. It's me. Now, what have you done to Iolaus?? This had better not be what it looks like, because if it is, you've gone too far this time." Herculese said, anger in his voice.

                        "This isn't what you think it is, Herc! Ares didn't rape me. I let him take me." Iolaus said, trying to ease Herculese's anger.

                        "What? Why?" Herculese asked, unable to fathom why Iolaus would let Ares do such a thing.

                        "It's not easy to explain, Herculese. But, it all boils down to…well…I really don't know an easy way to say this, but Ares and me are together now. As in a couple." Iolaus said, biting his lip. He didn't know if that sounded right at all. He was TRYING to be delicate, because he knew how much Herculese…disliked…Ares. And, it probably wasn't easy finding out that your best friend is in love, or at least sleeping with, your half brother of whom you never got along with and you don't even really like.

                        Herculese stood there for a moment and then just murmured an apology and left the Temple. Unlike him, but Iolaus would see if he was alright later. He wanted to spend some time with his new lover. He knew that Herculese would have a million bad things to say about this and he didn't want to hear them right now. Warnings more like it. He'll hurt you and all that other jazz. He didn't think Ares would hurt him. But, right now, he was going to shove Herculese away from his mind, as well as the things he knew that Herculese would have to say, and spend some time with Ares. He was surprised Ares had said only as little as he had, but that was fine. There was no real fighting, then. Good. That's the way it should be.

The End

Author's notes: Yeah, I know. It sucks. The characters are OOC and the plot stinks, if you can call this a plot, and everything else. But, hey, I'm just starting with this stuff, the characters aren't going to be just right. -_-;


End file.
